


and all i do (is sit and think about you)

by SkyRose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst and Feels, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Magical Accidents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past One-Sided Attraction, Rating May Change, Telepathic Bond, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Adora finds herself telepathically bonded with Catra after an accident with her sword, meaning they can hear each other's every thoughts. Adora's determined to reverse whatever magic caused it, but Catra's stubbornness proves difficult to work around. The two find out just how much a person can learn by someone's thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Y lo único que hago (Es sentarme y pensar en ti)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387068) by [LightDark01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01)



> I posted something on tumblr to the effect of "would anyone read this" to which catradora tumblr shouted "YES YES GOD PLEASE YES" so hear we go! I'll be open to suggestions and questions over at [my tumblr](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) regarding this fic, and would love to hear what you have to say. 
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter!

The Whispering Woods was a horrible battlefield. It was easy to get lost in the twisting vines and stately oak trees. It was hard to keep track of where your allies were. And, it was stupidly easy to lose a magical sword in.

“Adora! What do you mean you lost your sword?!” Glimmer shouted over the noise of laser fire and battle cries.

“Shh! I’m working on it, okay!” Adora replied as she searched through the tangled undergrowth of the woods.

“You’d better work faster!” Glimmer advised. “We need to hold them off until Mermista and Sea Hawk get here.”

Bow came charging towards them if a concerned look. “What’s going on? We could really use She-Ra right about now!”

“Adora lost her sword!” Glimmer exclaimed as she fired a blast of glitter at a group of Horde soldiers.

“Adora lost her sword?” Bow asked in disbelief.

“Yes, for the love of Etheria, I lost my sword! Now, will we stop yelling about it and look for it!” Adora shouted at her friends, who, thankfully, followed in her lead. The trio split off to search through the undergrowth while the other Princesses held back the small troop.

As she searched, Adora found her way into a small clearing. It was covered in tiny, colorful flowers that momentarily distracted Adora. It was enough time for Catra to sneak up on her.

“Whatcha up to Adora? Not like you to run from a battle?” Catra’s voice rang out causing Adora to spin around to face her foe. Catra was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed. Her mismatched eyes were intense as she watched Adora.

“Catra! I’m not doing anything. Just waiting,” Adora said, trying to hide her volatile emotional mixture of surprise and panic.

“Waiting for what?” Catra questioned, clearly unimpressed with the blonde’s answer.

“Oh, y’know…” Adora answered, waving her hand to convey faux confidence. “The right time to kick the Horde’s butt.”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes really! Now are we gonna fight are what?” Adora demanded impatiently, tiring of the pointy-eared Force Commander’s interrogation.

“Yes, but I do have one more question,” Catra replied, unfazed by Adora’s annoyed looks.

“Shoot,” Adora stated with clenched fists.

“Where’s your sword?” she inquired, causing Adora’s stomach to drop.

“My what?” Adora asked back, trying to contain her worry.

“Your sword,” Catra drawled. “Big. Shiny. Magical. When it’s not in your hand it’s usually on your back.”

“Oh, that sword,” Adora replied casually. “I hid it.”

“Right,” Catra chuckled as she got into a preparatory fighting position. “You’ve misplaced your precious sword, which means we can finally fight fair again.”

“I think inherited godly powers are perfectly fair,” Adora quipped as she raised her fists.

Catra hissed as she pounced, springing up high enough to touch the treetop branches before falling on top of Adora. The blonde was sent tumbling to the ground with Catra on top of her.

They wrestled on the ground for a while, both vying for control of the fight. Adora winced when Catra’s claws nicked her cheek. She grasped Catra’s wrist to stop her claws from harming her further. Catra tugged, trying to get loose. Adora was stronger than her, even without her She-Ra powers. Adora pinned her to the ground successfully. Catra growled up to Adora, kicking her legs as another attempt to free herself.

“Let me go!” Catra stormed.

“Catra, you know—” Adora stopped talking when she heard Glimmer’s voice.

“Adora!” Glimmer’s voice called from somewhere in the forest. “Adora! Where are you?”

The distraction was enough for Catra to wiggle free. Adora attempted to grab her again, but she was too fast. They both stood, each occupying the other side of the clearing.

“Aren’t you gonna go see what your friend wants?” Catra taunted as she displayed her claws.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Adora replied. “She can handle herself.”

“Adora!” Glimmer shouted again. Her voice was strong. She wasn’t in trouble, Adora could tell.

“Adora!” Bow’s voice joined in. “Adora! We found it!”

Adora stiffened at Bow’s exclamation and Catra’s face showed a flicker of worry. Adora opened her mouth to speak, before hesitating. Catra was faster than her. There was no way she’d out run her to Bow and Glimmer. If she got the sword, it would be hard to get it back.

“Adora!” Glimmer said once again. She was close.

Adora pretended to see Glimmer behind Catra and waved. Catra spun around to look. This was Adora’s chance for a head start. She sprinted in the direction of Glimmer’s voice.

“Glimmer! Bow!” Adora yelled. “I’m coming!” She jumped over logs and stumps. Her breath became more ragged as she ran. She heard Catra growling as she chased her.

She eventually returned to the large clearing where the action was. She could see Perfuma and Frosta fighting off the troops to the right and Spinerella and Netossa helped the village people flee to her left. She continued to run to keep Catra off her back. She called her friends names again and they quickly responded. Adora turned towards their voice.

She spotted them fighting a couple of Horde soldiers. Bow firing arrows as Glimmer held the sword and fired glittery blasts with her free hand. Catra followed Adora close behind her as she approached them. Glimmer saw them and called out Adora’s name in relief.

“Here!” Glimmer exclaimed once Adora was close enough. She threw the sword towards Adora.

What happened next was a confusing set of events that took place within only a few seconds. Adora reached for the sword as did Catra, who’s arm stretched over Adora’s shoulder. Adora grasped the hilt, raising her sword to the sky. Catra’s hand inched closer and closer until her fingers wrapped around the cross-guard, just as Adora proclaimed, “For the honor of Grayskull!”

A blinding white light overtook Adora’s sight. Instead of the usual fanfare of her transformation, all Adora felt was a nauseating sensation overtake her body. Her legs became weak and she fell to the ground with a thud. She blacked out as her friends rushed to her side.

\---

When Adora awoke she no longer in the Whispering Woods. She was lying in her bed, with Bow and Glimmer hovering over her.

“Ah!” Adora shouted, frightened by the close proximity of her friends. She flinched. The movement caused her head to pound.

“Adora!” Glimmer cheered as Bow practically vibrated with happiness. “You’re awake!” She wrapped her arms around Adora, hugging her tightly. Bow soon after joined the hug.

“Nice to see you too,” Adora wheezed as she attempted to breathe while her friends hugged her. “But, uh, what happened out there?” Adora had no recollection of what happened after she began to transform. Her body ached and head spun.

Glimmer eyes trailed to the window. “You kinda fell over after you got the sword. I was able to teleport you to safety.”

“And the Horde?” Adora questioned.

“We handled them. It was hard without She-Ra, but with Catra down as well—”

“Catra? What happened to Catra?” Adora asked. She ignored the sudden dread that filled her chest.

“She passed out when you did,” Glimmer shrugged. “Scorpia carried her off.”

“Is she… okay?” Adora inquired. She hoped the sword hadn’t hurt her. Adora and Catra were on opposite sides of a war, but Adora would hate to have caused accidental serious injuries to her.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Glimmer replied. “We were focused on making sure you were okay.”

Adora looked around the room to find the entire Princess Alliance was huddled in the room, worriedly watching Adora. “Hi guys,” Adora greeted awkwardly.

The room erupted in “Are you okay?” and “How do you feel?” and “What happened?” Adora looked around, unsure of who to answer first. Then another voice interrupted her decision.

_Ugh, God. Why does my head hurt so much?_

Adora froze, no longer listening to the chaos surrounding her. Her eyes looked around for a face that matched the voice, but couldn’t spot her.

 _Scorpia’s such a drama princess. If she keeps hugging me this hard, I_ will _die._

Adora wanted to scream. There was a voice in her head that wasn’t her own.

It was Catra’s.

 _Catra?_ Adora thought.

 _What the hell?_ Catra cursed.

_Catra? Why is your voice in my head?_

Catra was silent for a moment.

_In your head? Why are you in my head?_

The two argued mentally for several minutes, both demanding to know what the other did to cause this. Glimmer’s hand waved in front of Adora’s face, snapping her out of her mental trance.

“Adora? Are you alright?” Glimmer asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Adora replied as she climbed out of her bed. “My head feels a little funny, that’s all. I’m gonna go… to the bathroom…” Adora weaved around the Princesses, who were all giving Adora varying looks of concern.

Adora closed the door behind her once she entered the bathroom. She stared at herself in the crystal mirror. Her hair was messy from battle. Her cheek had three large scratches from Catra — who was still mentally shouting at Adora.

 _Could you be quiet for a minute, please?_ Adora asked.

_Oh, I’m sorry. I should know better not the think my own thoughts in my own head!_

_I’m as confused as you are, Catra. I don’t know what caused this._

_Whatever. It was probably one of your magical friends trying to drive me mad._

Adora sighed. She washed her hands before letting her hair down. She brushed it, carefully and calmly as she continued her conversation with Catra.

 _Are you okay?_ Adora asked with honest curiosity.

Catra didn’t reply immediately. Adora wondered what she was doing, who she was with. Adora had been Catra’s closest and possibly only friend growing up. Catra seemed to have some sort of a friendship with Scorpia. Adora couldn’t help the relief she felt knowing Catra had someone looking after her.

_Yes. I’m fine. My head hurts, but I think that’s because an annoying princess keeps shouting in it._

_I’m not shouting. I’m thinking. And I’m fine too, thanks for asking._

_I don’t care._

Adora scoffed to herself. It was all a bit ridiculous. She hadn’t really talked to Catra so casually in what felt like a long time. In reality it was only a few months, but considering they had grown up together, it felt like years.

_You keep telling yourself that._

Adora exited the bathroom. Glimmer teleported next to her when she entered her bedroom. “Everything okay?” the glittery girl asked.

“Yep,” Adora promised, surer of herself. She smiled and Glimmer smiled in return. Adora turned to address the Princess Alliance. “Thank you for your concern. I’m okay. I’m still unsure what exactly happened, but hopefully it won’t happen again. And another thank you for holding back the Horde while I was down. You all did awesome work today!”

Bow whooped and clapped, which caused the Princesses to join in. Adora chatted with the Princesses once they stopped their applause. As Adora tried to focus on the conversation, Catra shouted nonsense in her head. I was distracting and annoying and Adora was pretty sure she accidentally thought aloud somethings that the Horde shouldn’t be aware of. Eventually, everyone filed out of her bedroom and headed back to their respected kingdoms.

Adora let the smile fall off her face once everyone was gone. She plopped onto a plush chair and groaned.

“Um… I thought everything was okay,” Bow said cautiously.

“It’s not, Bow,” Adora complained. “I’ve got a major problem.”

“What is it?” Glimmer questioned, leaning in close to Adora.

“I don’t really know how to explain it,” Adora started. “But something happened between me and Catra.”

“Oh,” Bow stated. “Like, romantically?”

Adora’s eyes widened. “What? No! Why — how — that’s not — oh, nevermind. I mean, when we passed out, something happened.”

Glimmer tilted her head. “What makes you say that?”

 _Adora, which voice do you like better, my internal voice or external voice?_ Catra asked

Adora glared at the floor. “I can hear Catra’s thoughts and she can hear mine.” Glimmer and Bow stared at Adora, as if waiting for a punchline. “I’m being serious.”

_Adora, don’t ignore me. Answer the question!_

Glimmer frowned as Bow raised an eyebrow. Bow spoke first, “That’s… strange.”

“Do you know how to fix it?” Adora asked. “She’s driving me insane. I can’t find peace in my own head.”

 _Adora!_ Catra sing-songed. _I know you can hear me._

“Prove it,” Glimmer said.

“How am I supposed to prove it?” Adora questioned her friend.

“I don’t know. Ask her what she thinks of Bow’s armor,” Glimmer offered.

_Glimmer wants to know what you think of Bow’s armor._

_Bow? Wait, it that the twink with the arrows._

Adora stifled a laugh as she replied, “She said she doesn’t know who Bow is.”

Glimmer grinned at that as Bow frowned. “Exact words?”

“No, but something to that effect,” Adora chuckled. “She’s also repeatedly asked me if a prefer her mind’s voice or real voice.”

“Okay, I believe you. I mean, I don’t know why you’d lie about something so specific,” Glimmer asserted. “Did this start when you woke up?”

“Yeah. I’d really like to fix this as soon as possible. I’m worried she might gain some intel from me the Horde can use against us,” Adora pressed. She stood, ignoring the faint ache still persisting in her head.

“Let’s go talk to my mother. She might know what to do,” Glimmer suggested.

\---

Adora, with the help of Glimmer and Bow, explained the current predicament to Queen Angella. The regal woman was silent through the explanation, not showing any signs of curiosity or concern. Once Adora finished, she asked, “How’s your head, Adora?”

“That’s not really the problem,” Adora replied. “But fine. I’m fine.”

Angella stood from her throne and approached Adora. Her lavender eyes pierced into Adora. “Where’s your sword?”

“Um—” Adora began.

“In her room, I’ll get it!” Glimmer exclaimed before disappearing. She re-appeared with the sword in hand. “Here you go, mom.”

Angella grabbed the sword to examine it. Her graceful hands delicately touched the blue gem in the middle. “I can sense powerful magic surrounding you, Adora. However, I do not think I can help you. I’m am unfamiliar with the magic of the Sword of Protection. Perhaps… You should travel to Mystacor. The sorcerers there will be of better help to you,” the Queen gently suggested.

Adora frowned. It was the quick and easy answer she wanted.

“Don’t worry, Adora,” Angella said, bending to meet Adora’s eyes. “I doubt this will cause us much trouble.”

“You don’t know Catra like I do. She’s nothing but a troublemaker,” Adora cautioned.

“Then you’ll know how to deal with her. Now, you’ve had a long day. All of you get some rest and you can head out for Mystacor in the morning,” Angella instructed. The three friends farewelled the Queen and left for their rooms.

Glimmer gave Adora a pat on the shoulder. “It’ll be okay, really.”

Adora smiled faintly. She hadn’t realized how tired she was until Angella mentioned getting some rest. She hoped Catra’s thoughts wouldn’t keep her up.

 _I don’t think this is an easy fix._ Adora warned Catra.

_That’s wonderful. You’re stuck with me then._

Adora sighed. _Yes. Yes, I am._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure what the posting schedule is gonna look like for this fic, as I've signed up for some fic exchanges and those are priority #1 right now. But for the record, kudos and comments make me work faster. ;) Head over to [my tumblr](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to get more updates regarding this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora goes to Mystacor. Catra plots. Mutual agreements are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I thought about the possibility of longer chapters, but decided shorter chapters were more feasible and fit the story better. Enjoy chapter two!

“How about I—” Entrapta’s fast voice said as Catra slammed the door on her.

“Goodnight Entrapta,” Catra farewelled through the door.

“Are you sure—?”

“Good. Night,” Catra growled as she locked the door the ensure Entrapta didn’t try to sneak up on her while she was sleeping. The princess was adamant she could help with Catra’s current issue, but Catra wasn’t willing to give it up just yet.

Catra plopped down onto her bed. Since becoming a Force Commander, she gained a private room. It was strange to not fall asleep to the sound of snoring cadets.

 _Where did I put that shirt?_ Adora’s voice asked. Catra smirked as she stared up at the metal ceiling.

 _Whatcha wearing?_ Catra teased, half-expecting Adora to ignore her. The honorary princess seemed more keen on ignoring Catra while she tried to sever whatever mind connection they had.

_Nothing. I mean! — I am wearing something! I’m looking for my pajama shirt. Do you need to be so nosy?_

_Mhmm. It’s fun. Tell me, how can your mind voice sound so flustered?_

_I don’t know. Tell me, how can yours sound so annoying?_

_Har har._

_I hope you aren’t going to be laughing in my head all night. I need to sleep._

_Sleep is for the weak, Adora._

_I’m serious, Catra. I’m traveling tomorrow. I need to rest._

_I was knocked out for half the day. I’m plenty rested._

_That’s not — ugh — go to bed, Adora._

_Are you in bed?_ Catra questioned as she shifted to lie on her side. She stared at the glowing clock on the wall.

_No. I’m brushing my teeth._

_With a magical toothbrush?_

_Why would anyone need a magical toothbrush?_

Catra climbed off her bed. She paced around her small room as she continued to talk to Adora. _Where are you going tomorrow?_

_To find help in how to fix… this._

_Yeah, but where?_

_I’m not going to tell you._

_Pwease._

_Catra, I’m going to sleep now._

_No! Stay up with me all night. For old times sake?_

Catra waited for a response but none came. She sighed and continued her pacing. Catra should lie back down. She was tired from the day’s unusual activities, fighting Adora had always exhausted her. She also knew that the next few days would be far from normal as Entrapta and Shadow Weaver tried to figure out a way to get Adora out of her mind. Not that she really minded. It was kinda fun. Shadow Weaver didn’t trust Catra, of course, and made vague threats when Catra jokingly suggested she might let some intel slip to Adora. Not that she’d ever actually do that. On purpose.

Adora seemed to struggle to keep her mind quiet. Catra had already learned some interesting details about Bright Moon and the Princess Alliance from listening to thoughts.

_Remind me, Adora, where did you say the weapons room was again?_

_Shut it._

_AH HA! I knew you were still awake._

_It’s hard to sleep when there’s a cat meowing in my ears._

If Adora was sitting in the room with Catra, she would hiss and pretend to scratch the blonde. But she wasn’t in the room. Catra frowned, hating the empty feeling in her stomach

 _I have my own room now,_ Catra began. _It’s nice… but I’m not sure I like it. It’s too cold and quiet._

Adora didn’t reply immediately. Catra assumed she was getting the silent treatment again, but instead came, _Me too. They gave me this big, fancy room. You should have seen the first bed. It was too lonely the first night. I couldn’t sleep._

Catra often couldn’t sleep. She laid awake most nights, planning and plotting. Sometimes remembering and regretting. A few times crying. Adora had always been there to comfort her those nights, until…

_Big and fancy, huh? Mine’s practically a prison cell. It’s private. And cold._

_You should get more blankets. I can’t believe the Horde only ever gave us one thin blanket. I sleep with three thick blankets every night now._

Catra scoffed to herself. She remember how cold Adora would get. Catra made the habit to curl into her bed with her for warmth. It wasn’t as necessary in the summer months, but she still did it.

_Right. I’ll just pop down to the Horde marketplace and buy some blankets._

_I was thinking more along the lines of defecting from the Horde,_ Adora suggested.

_For the blankets._

_Yeah. And, y’know, morals._

Catra found herself back on her bed, smiling down at her black claws as she picked at them. She replied to Adora, _Because my strong morals are my defining feature._

_I can dream, can’t I?_

_Oh, do you dream of me often, Adora?_

_Good night, Catra._

_Wait! No! Was it something I thought?!_

Catra silently cackled to herself. It was a bit crazy, laughing alone in your bedroom at late hours of the night. Maybe Catra should stop talking to the voices in her head.

Adora didn’t respond to Catra’s mental shouting, which she expected. Catra made some small effort to get her to talk. The silence continued, so Catra gave into the heaviness of her eyelids and let the night overtake her.

\---

The thing about Bright Moon was that you always woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. Adora had thought it was charming the first few nights. Birds were cute and nice and there certainly weren’t many in the Fright Zone. Now, however, Adora found it annoying. She rarely got to sleep in during her time with the Horde. Unfortunately, that continued thanks to some singing birds.

 _Shut up!_ Adora thought as she wrapped her pillow around her head to block out the noise.

_Rude. I haven’t bothered you in hours._

Adora’s eyes snapped open before quickly shutting at the bright light filling her room. Her peaceful sleep meant she had completely forgotten about yesterday’s event.

 _I was talking to the birds,_ Adora replied as she sat up in her bed and stretched.

_Ah. A completely normal thing to do._

_Don’t judge my thoughts. I never had someone judge my thoughts before._

_Get used to it._

Adora couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she got out of bed and headed for the shower. She mostly kept to herself, as did Catra. Both of their thoughts filled with normal morning activities.

 _Too cold too cold too cold,_ Adora thought when she got into the shower.

 _God, I’m hungry,_ Catra thought randomly a few minutes later.

 _I should ask for more shampoo. Who do I ask for more shampoo?_ Adora thought to herself as she scrubbed her hair.

 _What kind of shampoo is it?_ Catra asked, sounding bored and uninterested.

 _Umm, something flowery?_ Adora responded before bending down to look at the bottle. _Lavender._

 _Wow. I’m learning so much about you, Adora,_ Catra said sarcastically.

_You’re the one who asked._

Adora finished showering and got dressed in her usual attire. She was mindful about which she thought, she didn’t want it to slip where she was heading in case Catra decided to intervene. Adora ate a quick breakfast with Glimmer and Bow. During which they discussed their travel plans. Adora chanted, _Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it,_ to keep herself from revealing there plans to Catra.

_Well now I’m really curious._

_Curiosity killed the cat,_ Adora joked back as she and her friends began their journey to Mystacor.

_You think you’re so clever._

_You’re one to talk._

It was hard to focus on talking to Glimmer and Bow when she constantly had Catra’s voice in the back of her head. She often found herself stopping mid-sentence to reply to some comment from Catra.

“It’s like we’re not even here,” Glimmer said to Bow as the two of them stared at Adora, who’s eyes were unfocused and had a small smile on her face. Adora realized they were staring and snapped at of her daze.

_Stop talking to me. You’re making me look bad in front of my friends._

_Fine,_ Catra replied. Her thoughts became the normal nonsense of usual thoughts. Adora pushed them back to focus on her friends.

“I’m sorry, guys. She’s really talkative,” Adora explained, trying her best to not look like the insane person she felt like.

“It’s okay…” Bow said slowly. “You and Catra were friends, right?”

“Former friends, yes,” Adora answered with a nod. In the distance she could see a familiar ledge.

“Close friends?” Glimmer asked, a strange tone in her voice.

“Yes…” Adora replied, becoming more wary of the looks her best friends were giving her. “Why?”

“No reason,” Glimmer chatted. “Oh, look! We’re here!”

The three of them jumped in unison, cheering as they landed on the floating platform. Mystacor came into view and Adora was in awe once again. The brilliant purple, blue, and gold buildings surrounded by clouds were as majestic as Adora’s first visit. She hoped the sorcerers would be able to help her.

“Glimmer!” Castaspella greeted when they arrived. Her brown eyes were full of excitement. “And friends! Bow, Adora! How are all of you?” Glimmer and her aunt exchanged a greeting hug. Bow and Adora politely spoke with the sorceress as she led them into the main palace. “What brings my favorite niece to Mystacor this time?”

“I’m your only niece,” Glimmer pointed out. “Adora, again. She’s… well, we needed an expert with magic.”

“Oh,” Castaspella stated. She inspected Adora head-to-toe. “We’ll discuss it over lunch, yes?” Glimmer looked over to Adora, as if to ask if it was okay. Adora nodded and they were off to the dining hall.

\---

Entrapta liked to poke at Catra for no discernable reason.

“Stop it,” Catra hissed as Entrapta prodded at the back of Catra’s head with some gadget.

“Subject avoids touch and easily irritated,” Entrapta said into a different gadget. “Most likely not caused by suspected telepathic bond.”

“I can hear you, you understand that right?” Catra asked deadpanned as Entrapta looked at the energy readings coming from Catra.

“There seems to be large amounts of magical energy in your head, which is to be suspected. There’s always quite a lot in your right hand,” Entrapta explained. She grabbed Catra’s hand to inspect it, but Catra snatched it away.

“I grabbed the sword with it,” Catra pointed out.

“Yes. If only I had the sword,” Entrapta began before muttering nonsense to herself. Catra looked down at her hand. It seemed perfectly normal.

“You… want me to get the sword?” Catra wondered aloud.

“It would greatly aid my research!” Entrapta exclaimed. In her excitement, she kicked over a half-built robot prototype. “Oops!”

Catra tapped her chin. _Can I have your sword?_ Catra asked.

 _What? No! Of course not!_ Adora replied incredulously

 _Worth a shot._ Catra sighed, frowning at Entrapta. “How would one go about sneaking into Bright Moon and stealing a sword, who is owned by someone who can hear your every thoughts?” Catra questioned.

“Not easily,” Entrapta replied.

“Adora’s not in Bright Moon now. I’ll have to wait till she’s back. Maybe if I talk to her face-to-face I can convince her to come back to the Fright Zone with me,” Catra stated. Her eyes found their way to the floor. “Or she’ll fix this mess on her own.” Entrapta, donning her unsettling red-eyed mask, leaned into Catra’s personal space. Catra moved backward to get away from her glowing gaze. “What do you want now?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Entrapta said as she pulled back her mask. “But, you and the She-Ra…”

Catra stated blankly at the grinning purple-haired princess. “What about us?”

“Magic is a funny thing, especially First One’s tech. It rarely… creates such a bond without a reason.”

“What? You think there’s a _reason_ this happened? Like, metaphysical reason?”

Entrapta just gave Catra the same doofy grin. “I don’t know. I’m an engineer, not a sorceress.”

“Right,” Catra replied with an annoyed scoff. “Right…”

 _Mystacor has such good food,_ Adora’s thoughts cut in.

Catra perked up at that. _You’re in Mystacor?_

Adora thought some colorful curses in response.

_Relax. I’m not gonna bother you._

_I wish you’d mind your own business,_ Adora barked.

 _I wish you’d stop blaming me for your blabber-brain,_ Catra quipped. Entrapta was oblivious to the conversation in Catra’s head as she searched from some part or tool. Catra began to formulate a plan. She talked it out loud, under her breath, to keep herself from thinking it and ruining the whole thing.

Once Adora let it slip she’s was back in Bright Moon, Catra would sneak over to talk to her. If she couldn’t snatch the sword, or convince her to give it, she’d use her wits and charms to get Adora to come back to the Fright Zone. Or, something like that. Catra needed… something else. She’d listen closely to Adora’s thoughts. Surely she’d gain information to help her.

\---

“Oh dear,” Castaspella muttered after Adora, with the help of Glimmer and Bow, exclaimed the problem they sought help for. “That’s certainly… strange,” Castaspella paused to place a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “I promise I’ll do everything I can to help you.”

“Thank you,” Adora replied. She smiled appreciatively at the head sorceress.

“Now, come this way. I’ll need some assistance,” Castaspella said before escorting Adora into a room full of sorcerers doing magic, reading books and brewing potions.

Castaspella and some of her colleagues chatted as Adora sat on a stool, waiting for someone to acknowledge her directly. Eventually, an older woman did.

“May we see your sword?” she asked Adora, who obliged. She examined the sword as Queen Angella did. “Strange…”

“What?” Adora questioned.

“This sword is very in tune with your soul, dear,” the woman answered. She cast a spell that caused glittering light to cover the sword. “I can sense it.”

“I… don’t understand,” Adora mumbled.

Castaspella joined the woman examining the sword. “The aura of this sword is practically an extension of yourself,” she explained in awe. “But it is wise beyond your young years.”

The sorcerers casted many spells and asked many questions as they worked. They read from ancient books. The sword glowed and shook whenever they cast spells on it. It rejected their spells, the magic either calmly dissolving or violently sparking around the sword. It felt very strange. Adora could feel the sword calling out to her, asking her to stop.

Adora was exhausted when Castaspella finally called the research off. They weren’t making any progress, even though they’d spent the entire day looking through ancient texts about the sword and instances of magical accidents causing telepathic bonds.

Castaspella escorted Adora a room to stay for the night. On the way, she apologized, “I’m sorry, Adora. My fellow sorcerors are very intelligent, but there’s much mystery surrounding the First Ones and the sword. I’m afraid it might be a while before we figure out anything at all.”

Adora gave Castaspella a small, defeated smile. “It’s okay. I appreciate your help. It’s just hard to have someone else in your head, especially an enemy.”

“Yes, I have a few questions for you, regarding… Catra, was it?”

Adora nodded.

“It might be easier for myself and my colleagues to solve this problem if both of you were here. I know she’s allied with the Horde, but I spoke with Glimmer. She said you two were friends? Do you think you could bring her here?” Castaspella had a hesitant smile on her face as she asked the question.

Adora winced. “I… I don’t know if it’d be a good idea. She’s very sneaky. I wouldn’t want any getting hurt because of her.”

Castaspella placed a comforting hand on Adora’s shoulder. “I promise we’d keep a close eye on her. We can protect ourselves.”

Adora sighed. “Maybe. She might not cooperate.”

“Are you willing to at least try?” Castaspella asked gently.

“Fine. Yes. I’ll try,” Adora gave in. She had a bad feeling about attempting to negotiate with Catra, but if Castaspella thought it would aid the search for an end to this madness, she’d try.

Castaspella patted Adora on the back before farewelling with a “Good night.”

Adora retreated into the room she’d been given. She sat on the edge of the bed before thinking, _We need to talk._

_About what?_

_Not like this. Face-to-face._

_Okay… When? And where?_

_Whispering woods. Tomorrow evening._

_Deal. But if I see either of your friends—_

_Alone. I promise._

_Alright. See you then._

Adora let out the breath she’d been holding. She needed to sleep. Tomorrow would bring more challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me work faster. ;) Head over to [my tumblr](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to get more updates regarding this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra meet in the Whispering Woods. It goes about as well as Adora expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be fooled, we are still very much in the enemies section. But, hey, it can't be too much longer until we're in the lovers one? Or maybe it can be. Mwahahahahaha!

Catra couldn’t help the celebratory cheer she let out. It was all working so perfectly. She’d meet with Adora, alone, with only the sword on her back that Catra planned to steal.

“Someone’s in a good mood! What’re we celebrating?” Scorpia asked with a grin.

“It’s none of your business,” Catra hissed with a glare at the princess.

“Aw, c’mon. Friends tell each other things,” Scorpia replied.

Catra rolled her eyes. “Like that’d make me tell you.”

“It’s something to do with the She-Ra girl, isn’t it? She’s messing with your head,” Scorpia stated. She poked at Catra’s forward. Catra batted away her hands.

“Her name’s Adora,” Catra pointed out, before quickly adding, “Not that this is about her!”

Scorpia smirked. “Mhmm.”

Catra stormed off, tail flicking angrily behind her. Who needed friends when they were just gonna act smug around you?

\---

“Thank you for trying, really,” Adora said to Castaspella as she and her friends said their goodbyes before heading back to Bright Moon.

“It was my pleasure. If you manage to wrangle up Catra, I expect you two here,” Castaspella replied with a bright smile.

Adora laughed, looking down at the green grass beneath her feet. “I’m gonna try. Believe me.”

Castaspella hugged all three of them and gave Glimmer a few kisses on her cheek before the trio was on there trek back home. Adora tried to keep her mind blank as she chatted with her friends.

“That’s when she said, ‘Wait, doesn’t everyone eat amethysts?’ I was like, ‘No! No one eats amethysts, grandma!’” Glimmer exclaimed, causing Bow to laugh uncontrollably.

“Your grandma really eats gemstones?” Bow asked incredulously, holding back more laughter at Glimmer’s story.

“Yeah. She said something about their healing properties. I told her it was a good way to chip a tooth,” Glimmer chuckled. She turned to Adora for a reaction. Adora immediately plastered a grin onto her face. Glimmer frowned. “What’s wrong? You’re being awfully quiet.” Glimmer nudged Adora’s side.

“Sorry. I’m a bit disappointed. I really thought your aunt would be able to fix this mess,” Adora explained, leaving out the part of her impending dread for the evening.

Glimmer pursed her lips. She hummed in acknowledgement. “She will. But she needs time to read and for the stars to talk to her or whatever she does. And don’t worry about Catra. Seriously. It’s fine that she doesn’t want to go to Mystacor. My aunt will figure something else out.”

 _I hate lying,_ Adora thought to herself. _Why did I lie to her? I should just tell her I’m meeting with Catra._

On cue, Catra shouted, _No! Don’t tell anyone anything._

_Can it, furball. I’m having an inner monologue._

_Yeah, well I’ve been listening to your mind the past two days and you seem to have quite a lot of those._

_Maybe if I didn’t have a stray cat taking shelter in my brain I wouldn’t be so stressed out._

_Oh, whatever. Blame all your problems on me, o perfect princess._

Adora clenched her fists. Bow placed a hand on her shoulder. “Adora? Relax. She’s not here,” he said softly.

 _I want my brain back,_ Adora thought helplessly. Not to Catra, to herself.

 _Same, sister,_ Catra replied sarcastically but with the same twinge of helplessness.

\---

Adora sat on a plush chair in her room, staring out a window. The sun was creeping lower and lower. Glimmer and Bow weren’t around. It was the perfect time to sneak out.

She couldn’t walk out any normal entrances. Someone would see her, there were usually guards stationed at each door. So, she made a makeshift rope out of blankets and clothing. She tossed it off the balcony, securing it on the railing.

Footsteps came from the hall. Adora knew she had to hurry, but she still hesitated. She grasped the rope, unmoving for a moment. As she hopped over the railing she thought, _Heading out now._

 _Already on my way,_ came Catra’s quick reply.

Adora started her journey to the edge of the Whispering Woods nearest to the Fright Zone. She whispered to herself as she walked, preparing what she’d say to Catra.

“Catra, hey! Long time no see. It’s been like what, three days? Wow, time flies,” Adora said to a tree. “I’d love to catch up, but why don’t we find somewhere to sit, like… oh I don’t know, the floating islands of Mystacor.” Adora sighed as she walked. “Ugh. There’s no way this is gonna work.”

_Hurry up, slow poke. I don’t have all night._

Adora perked up at the sound in her head. She set her pace at a light jog, as she could already see the Fright Zone in the distance.

 _Where are you?_ Adora asked, looking around the forest.

_Stay where you are._

Adora did as she was told and soon enough Catra came pouncing out from the treetops. She landed gracefully on her feet.

“Catra,” Adora said aloud.

“It’s funny,” Catra replied as she took a step closer to Adora. “I was beginning to think I was going insane. That I had imagined this whole thing up. But here we are. Mentally interconnected and alone in the woods.”

“I, for one, still think you’re insane,” Adora quipped.

Catra rolled her eyes. Adora couldn’t help but smile at the reaction.

_I wonder how many times she’s rolled her eyes at me the past few days._

Catra squinted at Adora. _Too many times to count, princess._

Adora flinched at Catra’s voice in her head. It was so strange to see Catra in front of her, mouth unmoving, and yet still hear her speak.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Catra asked, taking a seat on a large mossy rock.

“Uh,” Adora stated, eyes cast at a nearby flower bush as she scratched the back of her head.

_Spit it out, Adora._

Adora took a deep breath before asking, “Will you come to Mystacor with me?”

Catra raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “Mystacor? Why?”

“The sorcerers there can solve this,” Adora gestured to their heads. “But they need to examine you. You’re the one that grabbed the sword. They think you’re the source of the bond.”

Adora watched as Catra’s tail flicked back and forth. Catra was silent for a long moment before she burst out into laughter. Adora frowned as she clutched her stomach, raspy laughter filling the Whispering Woods.

_I’m being serious._

_I know. That’s what’s so funny about it._ Catra replied as she calmed herself. “Mystacor is _deep_ in rebellion territory. I’m not going there. Not in a million years.”

“Catra, they might be the only people that can help us,” Adora pleaded.

“Forget it, Adora. Besides, I’ve already got people helping me. I don’t need help from you and your royal friends,” Catra argued. She stood up, moving so she was speaking directly in front of Adora’s face.

“This is a _magical_ curse from an ancient sword. The only person in the Horde familiar with magical curses is Shadow Weaver and I doubt she’s willing to help _you.”_

Catra glowing eyes narrowed. Adora body tensed as she prepared for a fight. “How do I know that you and your friends aren’t gonna lock me up as soon as I set foot in Rebellion Territory? Huh? How do I know this isn't an elaborate trick?”

“I’m trying to help you! Why don’t you understand? I’m trying to help your life go back to how it was!”

“I’m fine with this! Completely fine! You’re trying to help yourself because you hate the thought of me inside your head! You think I’m think gonna use everything I hear against and the rebellion,” Catra shouted in Adora’s face. “You’re being just being your selfish princess self!”

Adora’s knuckles went white as she held herself back. “I’m selfish? Me! I’m not the one who refuses to leave a group that murders innocent people just because I wanna be better than someone else. You only care about yourself and always have. I just didn’t realize it when we younger.”

Catra froze, then her arm swung out for a punch. Adora dodged the attack and grabbed Catra’s wrist, pulling her closer. They were both silent as Catra panted with anger and Adora kept her grip strong.

“Let go of me,” Catra breathed.

“Come with me to Mystacor,” Adora repeated.

Catra hissed before kicking Adora’s leg. It caused Adora’s grip to loosen and Catra broke free. She jumped backward, out of Adora’s reach.

Adora didn’t want to fight Catra. This wasn’t how the night was supposed to go. She fired a punch at Catra anyway. Catra swiftly dodged. She climbed up a nearby tree only to jump on top of Adora’s shoulders. Adora tried to shake her off, but ended up flopping to the ground face first.

Catra, perched on her back, whispered into Adora’s ear from behind, “You think you’re better than me because of this.” Adora heard Catra’s claws scratch against the metal of the her sword. “Oh, Adora. I hate this sword so, so much. In fact, I hate even touching it. But I’m afraid I’m going to have to take it now.” Catra swiped the sword and climbed off of Adora, breaking into a run. Adora quickly got to her feet to chase after her.

_Catra!_

_Catch me if you can._

Catra was faster than Adora. She always had been. Once Adora had been tagged “it” she never had any chance of tagging Catra back. Whenever they’d spar, Catra had the upperhand in speed, while Adora was stronger.

But, in this game of chase, they weren’t in the Fright Zone. They were in the Whispering Woods. Tree roots and vines littered the ground, tripping unsuspecting victims. Catra was also being weighed down by the bulky sword.

On cue, Catra tripped and dropped the sword. Adora rushed forward to grab the sword, pointing it down at Catra. The sword was only a few inches from Catra’s nose.

All the running made Adora’s chest heave. She could feel the redness on her cheeks. Her face always caught bright red when she and Catra ran around as kids.

 _She still looks cute when she’s blushing,_ Catra’s voice blurted in Adora’s mind. Both of their eyes widened at the sudden statement. Adora took a step back from Catra as she scrambled up from the ground. “I didn’t mean it like — I don’t — It was a neutral observation!” Catra stammered, her face now filling with color.

Adora just stared at Catra, unsure of what to do or say.

“Don’t stare at me like that!” Catra yelled, followed by some frustrated unintelligible exclamations. “Give me the sword!” Catra crept forward as Adora took steps backward.

“Why do you want it?” Adora questioned, choosing to ignore Catra’s strange outbursts.

“It caused this mess. It’s the key to getting out of it,” Catra explained. “So I’m taking it.” She lunged forward, trying to snatch of from Adora’s grasp. Adora pulled it out of reach.

_Cut it out. Or She-Ra will come._

_Like I’m scared of you being a bit taller._ Catra tried and failed to grab the sword again.

“Listen, I’m done talking to you. I’m going to head back to Bright Moon alone and you’re going back to the Fright Zone swordless,” Adora reasoned. Catra was being stubborn and reckless. There was no way she’d manage to take the sword for Adora when Adora knew that’s what she wanted.

“Oh, Adora,” Catra purred. “Just do your magical little dance and let’s fight.”

Adora stood squarely. Catra was smirking and her eyes were wild. Catra wanted a fight with She-Ra. Adora would give her a fight with She-Ra.

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora proudly proclaimed. She let herself relax and shut her eyes a slight whizzed around in. She felt herself grow taller and her long air blowing in the breeze. When she opened her eyes, she raised her sword for a fight. No attack came, as Catra was lying on the ground.

“Catra?” Adora cautiously spoke. Catra laid limp with her eyes shut. _Catra? If this is a joke it’s not funny._

No response.

Adora kneeled to the ground. She checked to see if Catra was breathing, she was, and if she had a pulse, she did. She seemed okay, but unconscious.

 _What do I do? What do I do?_ Adora chanted. She couldn’t leave Catra here. Night was falling and the woods would become very cold. Adora couldn’t take her back to the Fright Zone without the threat of being attacked. There was really only one option. Adora had to take Catra to Bright Moon.

Adora carefully lifted Catra. The She-Ra strength made it easy to carry her. With the Sword of Protection safely on her back and Catra in her arms, Adora made her way back to Bright Moon.

While she had planned to sneak back in unseen with the rope she’d made, she had to abandon the thought. Catra needed help and Adora couldn’t lie about what had happened. She’d have to admit to her friends she snuck out to meet with the enemy.

As much as Adora hated to see Catra hauntingly unconscious, it was nice to have her brain to herself. She could replay the evening’s happenings in her mind without the worry of Catra weighing in.

Adora’s plea to bring Catra to Mystacor went as disastrous as she had expected. And now Catra wanted her sword for some reason. Clearly she thought she could somehow use it to break the bond, or someone in the Horde could.

Then there was that comment. _She still looks cute when she’s blushing._

Adora was surprised by it. Catra had never said Adora was cute in any sort of state, even when they were friends. And the word _still._ It was apparently something Catra had observed before.

“Adora? Is that you?” Glimmer called. Adora could see her and Bow in the distance, as well as Bright Moon.

“Yes!” Adora shouted as she approached. “Please don’t freak out!”

“Freak out about — oh my gosh, is that Catra?” Bow fretted, pointing to Catra in Adora’s grasp.

“Yeah, it is. And something’s wrong with her. She passed out,” Adora stated.

“Why were you in the Whispering Wood with Catra?” Glimmer interrogated.

“Listen, I’ll explain later. Now, Catra needs help,” Adora insisted. Glimmer sighed, but the trio, along with the sleeping Catra, rushed inside the palace.

\---

_Catra._

_Ugh._

_Catra?_

_Ah. Hurts._

_Catra!_

Catra opened her eyes to find blindly light all around her. Something moved above her head, blocking some of the light.

“Catra! You’re awake!” Adora’s voice cheered.

Catra shut her eyes and rubbed her eyelids. She stretched and realized she was lying in a bed. With Adora looking over her. Her eyes snapped open again. “Where am I?” Catra demanded as she sprung into a sitting position. The movement caused her head to spin.

“Woah, there,” Adora warned. “Are you okay? Are you in pain?”

“Yes. My head feels like it’s been ripped apart and sewn together again, but I must ask again. Where am I, Adora?” Catra answered, barring her teeth at the blonde.

“You’re in Bright Moon. You passed out in the Woods,” Adora clarified.

“So you took me here?” Catra hissed. She tried to get out of bed, but Adora pushed her back in.

“Rest. You’re in pain and look exhausted,” Adora instructed.

Catra stared up at Adora wide-eyed. She was deep in enemy territory and surrounded by powerful foes. And her head _fucking hurt._ She couldn’t help the frustrated screech that tore from her throat.

 _I need to get out of here,_ Catra thought to herself.

 _And I’m not gonna let you until we figure out what’s going in your head,_ Adora replied.

Catra fell back onto her pillow and stared up at the stupid glittery ceiling. She’d get out of this place. Eventually. Oh, and she’d take the sword with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your weekly reminder that kudos and comments make me work faster. ;) Head over to [my tumblr](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to get more updates regarding this fic!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora encounters trust issues and Catra tries to escape from Bright Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million billion apologies for the month long hiatus. Life's busy and I was unmotivated through the holidays. Life's still busy but I'm motivated again. Enjoy this new chapter and thank you for your patience!

Adora winced at the loud stream of angry thoughts from Catra. Her outrage was intense enough that Adora had the common sense to back away from the bed.

“It’s temporary. We’ll let you leave as soon as we figure out why you fainted,” Adora promised.

“Yeah, you’ll let me leave _this room_ and throw me in the dungeon.”

Adora frowned down at Catra, who was intensely glaring up at the ceiling. The door opened. Both of them turned to see one of the Bright Moon healers walk into the room.

“Ah, you’re awake!” the woman said. Adora had met her once before, after sustaining some injuries from a battle. Glimmer had informed her she was one of the most talented healers in Bright Moon, having received training at the healing school of Mystacor. “How’s the head feel, Catra?”

“Who are you?” Catra demanded immediately, staring down the kindly middle-aged woman.

“My name is Rosaline. I’m a healer,” she informed. She stood at the foot of Catra’s bed with a cup of glittering tea in her hand.

“My head hurts. A lot,” Catra finally answered.

“Drink this,” Rosaline replied, handing Catra the cup of tea. “Adora, why don’t you go talk to Glimmer and Bow? They’re waiting for you in the hall.”

Adora hesitated, eyes glancing between Rosaline and Catra. _Don’t try anything. I’ll be back in a few,_ Adora warned Catra as she stepped out of the room. Glimmer and Bow were indeed waiting for her. They were quietly chatting in front of the door.

“Hey, guys. You didn’t need to wait out here,” Adora said with an awkward smile.

“We wanted to make sure she didn’t—” Glimmer nearly finished her thought before Bow elbowed her.

“We wanted to make sure you were safe,” Bow stated with a wide smile. Glimmer aggressively nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I can handle myself. I’m She-Ra, remember,” Adora reminded, taking her sword off her back to prove her point.

“Right,” Glimmer agreed. “But even you can’t do everything alone. You should have told us you were meeting with Catra! What if she’d done something to you?”

“It wasn’t meant to be a fight. I was only gonna talk to her. Things… escalated,” Adora explained.

“What Glimmer’s trying to say is… you and Catra obviously have a complicated history together. You two were friends for your entire life. She knows you better than we probably know you. And we think… you might trust her a bit, even after everything and Catra knows this. She might—” Bow was cut off by Adora.

“I don’t trust her!” Adora denied.

“— try to manipulate you into returning to the Horde.”

Adora was stunned by her friend’s confession. _They think I’m gonna abandon them?_

 _Ha. Trouble in paradise?_ Catra joked.

“You’re wrong. I can’t believe you’d even think about something like that! I’m never going back to the Horde! Ever!” Adora exclaimed to her friends, her voice becoming louder and more frustrated with each syllable. She stormed off, leaving her friends to come up with more ridiculous accusations without her around.

“Adora!” Bow called after her. Adora ignored his voice.

\---

Catra was sat up, her back against the headboard. She watched the healer as she organized a shelf full of colorful bottles, oblivious to Catra’s sharp glares. The healer eventually did briefly glance at Catra before remarking, “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

Catra didn’t reply to her.

 _Argh!_ Adora shouted in Catra’s mind.

Catra didn’t reply to her either.

She didn’t have time to find out what she was upset over. Catra stood from the bed, feeling the world spin for a moment. Carefully, she walked to the balcony. She looked around, taking in the sight of the gardens below and vast woods nearby. As she suspected, there were guards stationed at all of the castle’s doors. She’d have to figure out a way to climb down.

Catra turned to return to the bed to plot, but that’s when she spotted an angry Adora walk into the gardens. Her fists were clenched and her walk was more of a march. Catra’s eyes followed her as she took a seat on a bench. She put her head in her arms. When she held the position for a few long seconds, Catra decided to return to the room.

The healer had not returned. Catra searched the room for any weapons but found none. She didn’t want to make her escape unarmed. She had a feeling it would be hard to sneak out without anyone seeing. She could wait till night came, but navigating the Whispering Woods at night would be difficult.

 _Maybe there’s something in the hall…_ Catra thought as she opened the door. She swiftly looked left and right. When she saw guards on either sides she retreated into the room, closing the door soon after.

 _What are you up to?_ Adora asked.

 _Never you mind. You’re too busy with your moping,_ Catra replied as she paced back to the balcony. She leaned over the railing, eyes focused on Adora. The blonde recognized the feeling of eyes watching her and looked up toward Catra.

 _What are you doing? You should be resting!_ Adora stated as she glared.

_It’s boring up here. I wanna talk._

_We are talking._

_No, really talk._

“Like this?!” Adora shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth.

Catra frowned down at her. She mouthed “I hate you.”

“What was that?” Adora called obliviously.

Catra rolled her eyes and hopped over the railing. She began her careful descent to the grass below.

 _Hey!_ Adora yelled into Catra’s concentrating mind. Catra heard her approach in hurried fashion as she climbed. As soon as she was close enough to the ground that she could jump with minimal pain, she jumped.

Catra landed gracefully in front of an unimpressed Adora. “You’re not allowed to wander outside of your room, y’know,” she informed as crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“What? You think I’m gonna make my grand escape while the sun’s out. There’s like a billion guards here. And She-Ra,” Catra conceded gesturing to the armored men and women around the garden at every exit.

Adora looked unconvinced. Catra couldn’t blame her. “I’m not taking my eyes off of you while your here, got that? I don’t want you causing anyone trouble.”

“Sheesh, you brought me here. Take me back into the woods and I’ll be on my merry way back to the Fright Zone,” Catra replied. She walked over to the bench Adora had been sitting in before. Adora sat next to her. When she leaned back her sword clanged against the metal backrest.

_We have a problem to solve, remember?_

Catra huffed. _Yeah. But I have my own genius working on the case. I don’t need your magical fairy friends casting spells on my head._

Adora nudged Catra with her elbow. _For the record, my magical fairy friends always kick your friends’ butts._

Catra let out a small laugh. “So where are your friends now? It’s rare to see you without them.”

Adora sighed at the observation. “We had an… argument.”

“About what?” Catra asked, although she knew it had to be something involving her.

Adora was silent for a long moment. She stared up at the highest point of the palace. “Ever since I became She-Ra, everyone has blindly trusted me. It was scary at first. I didn’t want to make any mistakes. Now, when I’m so sure that I know what I’m doing, they doubt me,” Adora explained vaguely. She turned to look at Catra with a soft, defeated smile.

 _I’m not sure how I should reply to that,_ Catra thought, a sly way to keep her thoughts away from Adora’s smile and sad blue eyes.

Adora’s smile broke into a grin. “You don’t need to. It was nice to vent.”

Catra opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by a explosion of purple glitter in front of them.

“Adora! Adora! Catra's not in—” Glimmer appeared and frantically shouted. When she saw Catra she froze. “Oh. What are you two doing out here?”

Catra smirked at the princess. She leaned back, stretching her arms on the backrest. “Just getting some fresh air.”

Glimmer gave Catra a suspcious glance before she turned around. “You should probably bring your _friend_ back to her room,” she said as she walked back into the castle.

Adora’s eyes shifted back and forth from the purple-haired girl walking away and Catra’s smirk. “Right. C’mon, Catra.” She grabbed Catra by the elbow, dragging her to her feet.

“Hey, I can walk on my own,” Catra barked as she tugged her way out of Adora’s strong grip. They walked into the castle side-by-side, without another vocal word between them.

 _We’re going to Mystacor tomorrow,_ Adora informed Catra mentally. Catra considered her stoic face before replying.

 _With or without your friends?_ she asked out of morbid curiosity. She knew she ought to stay out of princess drama, but Catra did a lot of things she shouldn’t.

_Without._

Catra smiled. Despite Adora’s best efforts, Catra knew she wouldn’t be in Mystacor tomorrow. She’d be home.

\---

Catra waited until the moon was high in the sky. The door in her room had been locked by the healer at the request of Adora. The balcony doors had not been locked, not that that would have stopped her.

 _Adora?_ Catra thought as quietly as she could. She waited for a response and when none came, she assumed the coast was clear and Adora was asleep.

Slowly, Catra stepped out of bed. Her bare feet winced at the cool marble floor. She made careful, calm steps to the balcony. The floors of the buildings in the Fright Zone creaked at the slightest touch. Catra had developed a naturally light walk because of it.

When Catra opened the balcony doors, she was surprised at the temperature. It wasn’t cold, as she had expected. The Woods always were freezing this time of the night. Perhaps there was some kind of warming magic all around Bright Moon.

 _Adora?_  Catra tested again as she looked around for any guards. There were only two stationed at the main south entrance to the palace. Catra wasn’t concerned by their presence. She was confident in her stealth abilities to not alert them.

Again, no response came from Adora, so Catra began her climb down. She landed silently in the grass on all fours. She checked to see if the guards had moved. Once she saw they hadn’t, she moved along the winding paths of the gardens. She remained crouched down and kept her mind silent.

Everything was going as planned until Catra passed a familiar statue. The gardens of Bright Moon were filled with statues of fallen warriors. Most displayed the names of women and men that Catra had never heard of. But when Catra glanced at the gold plaque of the statue near the exit, it caused her to stop in her tracks.

 _Entrapta, Princess of Dryl,_ it read.

Catra stood to look at the marble statue of Entrapta. She stood with a proud smile, her long hair on either side of her. It seemed some people had placed a few flowers at her feet.

“What the hell?” Catra said aloud.

“What’re you doing out here?” a voice asked causing Catra to jump. She turned to find Adora blocking the exit, with a stern, angry expression.

Catra breathed in a few deep breaths to calm herself. “You scared the shit out of me, Adora.”

“Why aren’t you in your room?” Adora questioned, taking a few steps forward until she was up in Catra’s face.

“I’m leaving!” Catra exclaimed, stepping backwards. “You can’t keep me here. I’m perfectly healthy! I’m going back to the Fright Zone.”

“I’m trying to help you! The sorcerers at Mystacor can fix this, I’m sure of it. All you need to do is spend a day there so they can figure out what’s going on, then they’ll reverse it and you can go back to the Fright Zone,” Adora reasoned. Again, she moved forward.

“Why should I trust you?” Catra asked, her voice deep and serious.

Adora’s eyes widened. “I—” she began but cut herself off.

Catra walked past Adora, toward the exit. She didn’t go far, as Adora grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. The pull was hard enough that their chests collided. They were suddenly face-to-face with barely any breathing room between them. Adora stared to Catra with the same wide blue eyes.

The shock and proximity made Catra accidently blurt, _Is she gonna kiss me?_

Adora let go of Catra as if her hand had been burnt. “Wha — I — why —” she stuttered, her face glowing red from embarrassment as she backed away from Catra.

Catra could feel her own face heating up. She couldn’t dwell on it because Adora was distracted and now was the perfect time for Catra to make her escape. She sprinted toward the exit, ignoring the slight pain of rocks and sticks digging into her feet.

“Catra!” Adora called.

Catra could hear the sounds of Adora’s shoes following her. Then she heard the sound of her sword being unseathed. Catra panicked, pushing herself to run at a quicker pace.

“For the Honor of Grayskull!” Adora shouted.

Catra heard the shimmering sounds of Adora’s transformation as her vision dimmed. She felt her legs slow and her head pound. She fell to the ground as her eyes closed.

\---

“Catra!” Adora called again when she saw she had passed out again. She rushed to her side. “Catra?” _Catra?_

No reply came, vocal or internal, so Adora picked her up and rushed her into the palace. Once Catra was safe in the bed of her room, Adora awoke Rosaline. The healer checked Catra’s vitals.

“She’s okay, Adora,” Rosaline assured, placing a hand on Adora’s arm.

Adora transformed back to herself and examined her sword. “She fainted again when I became She-Ra,” she stated, bewildered by the reoccurring events.

Rosaline pressed her hand to her mouth in thought. “I’m afraid I can’t help you. I’m a healer, curses and magical swords aren’t my expertise.”

“No, I know,” Adora replied. “I’m going to take her to Mystacor tomorrow. Hopefully this mess well finally be fixed.”

Rosaline left to get some more sleep. Adora sat in the chair next to Catra’s bed. She didn’t want her sneaking out again. Adora studied Catra’s relaxed, sleeping face. As a kid, the only times Catra was ever truly relaxed was when she was sleeping. Adora was oddly comforted by the familiar expression.

 _Is she gonna kiss me?_ replayed in Adora’s mind. It caused her stomach to twist. Catra was so confusing sometimes. Most of the time, really.

Adora’s eyelids drooped as the minutes went on. Eventually, she fell asleep, legs criss-crossed and head tilted against the wall. The only sound in the room was the calm breathing of two friends-turned-enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and motivating! Hope to have the next chapter done next weekend. Head over to [my tumblr](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to get more updates regarding this fic! Thank you again for your patience! :D <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo travels to Mystacor. Anxiety is high and tensions are raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I'm so excited about this chapter because I'm SUPER excited about the next one. This is a prelude to some serious emotions™. Enjoyyyyyy!!!!!
> 
> Shout out to my betas! Thanks for the time you spend making sure this isn't a complete mess!

Catra awoke with a familiar headache. Her eyes cracked open to the sunlight of Bright Moon. She yawned as she sat up and looked around the room. She was startled when she found someone sitting in a chair that had been pulled up next to her bed. The someone was Adora, of course.

Upon closer inspection, Catra found she was asleep. It didn’t look like a comfortable position to sleep in. Catra reached over to Adora, gentling rocking her to wake her.

Adora’s eyes snapped open and she tensed into a fighting position. “What the? Oh, Catra.”

“Good morning, Adora,” Catra greeted as she stretched. “Sleep well?”

Adora rubbed at her neck, wincing in pain. “Delightfully.”

“My head feels like its suffered a million laser strikes, so let’s say we’re even,” Catra said with a sarcastic grin.

“Are you okay?” Adora asked. _I really shouldn’t feel guilty. It was her fault I used my sword._

 _Aw, I knew you still cared,_ Catra replied while she smirked.

Adora seemed surprised at the reply. _Hmm, forgot about that._

 _What? This? The whole reason you’ve trapped me here._ Catra suppressed a laugh.

Adora gave Catra a threatening glare. _Yes. You’re a lot less annoying when you’re passed out._

“Alright, princess, let’s get a move on. We’re going to Mystacor, yeah?” Catra spoke aloud as she climbed out of bed. Adora stood from the chair, following Catra as she walked toward the bathroom. “Cool it, I’m not gonna jump from the balcony. I need to whizz.”

“You can’t blame me for being cautious!” Adora said through the bathroom door Catra slammed in front of her.

Catra ignored her. She went through what would be her usual morning bathroom routines at the Horde before reentering the room. She found Adora sat in her chair, impatiently tapping her foot. “All done?”

“Yes. When’s breakfast?” Catra replied with a flick of her tail.

Adora sighed at the question. _What an interesting day this will be._

\---

Adora never thought she’d get herself into such a predicament. There she was, sat between her present and past. Glimmer was to her right, sipping some raspberry juice, and Catra was to her left, scarfing done every plate of food set in front of her.

The silence at the table was deafening. Adora felt the tension between her friends from the previous night’s argument. Glimmer continually threw suspicious glances at Catra. Bow was practically biting his lips off to keep himself from talking. Queen Angella, seated at the very end of the table, was quietly judging Catra and Adora.

 _Relax, she’s not judging anyone,_ Catra said in response to Adora’s rambling thoughts.

 _Yes she is! Goodness, I need to get you out of here before she kicks me out too,_ Adora thought as she focused her eyes down at the crystal dining table.

_Adora, these people practically worship you. They’re not gonna throw you out for bringing me here for a few days to solve a major problem._

Adora didn’t find any comfort in Catra’s words. Glimmer was visibly upset with Adora, something that hadn’t happened since their first meeting. Adora couldn’t imagine what she told Angella. _Why’d you have to touch my sword, Catra?!_

 _Shut it,_ Catra replied impatiently as Adora shoved her face into her hands.

 _I hope Castaspella can help us,_ Adora prayed.

\---

“C’mon, Adora! Hurry up!” Catra shouted as Adora rested for a few deep breaths.

“I’m coming,” Adora rasped. They were on their way to Mystacor. Catra had chosen a pace that was hard for Adora to keep up with.

“Geez, are you out of shape?” Catra asked as she walked back toward Adora.

“Normally, I’d let She-Ra handle this much exercise,” Adora replied, pointing to the sword on her back. “But I don’t feel like carrying you to Mystacor.”

“Good call, blondie. I’d like to be conscious for my first trip to Mystacor. How do you even get to this place, again? This looks like a dead end,” Catra wondered aloud as she pointed to the grassy cliff ahead of them.

Adora regained her composure and hurried to the cliff, leaving Catra to sprint to catch up with her. Without hesitation, Adora jumped off the cliff.

“What the—?” Catra called.

Adora, safely standing on the floating rock below, shouted up to Catra, “Jump!”

 _This better not kill me,_ Catra growled.

 _It won’t._ Adora responded. She waited for Catra to jump. Seconds passed and no one joined Adora on the floating rock. _What’s wrong? Kitty scared of heights?_

 _No!_ Catra raged before Adora saw her leaping from the cliff, landing softly next to Adora.

 _See, you didn’t die,_ Adora teased with a smile before the floating rock began to move towards Mystacor.

 _Whatever,_ Catra muttered but Adora could see the small smirk on her lips.

They were greeted at the entrance to Mystacor by a few sorcerers Adora had met on her last trip. Catra remained politely silent as Adora explained the situation. The sorcerers led them to Castaspella in the main palace. She was thrilled to see Adora but disappointed that Glimmer hadn’t come along. Adora didn’t mention that Glimmer had no clue that she was here with Catra.

“This is Catra, my… friend,” Adora introduced. She winced at her choice of words.

“Yes! Catra,” Castaspella stated as she examined Catra. “You won’t be causing us any trouble, I presume.”

“Trouble? Never heard of such a thing,” Catra quipped.

_Catra…_

Catra rolled her eyes at Adora. “Can we stop standing around and fix this?” she asked.

Castaspella nodded and hummed in agreement. She led them into the room where Adora and her sword had been examined before. After some quick instructions from Castaspella, the sorcerers began their testing on Adora and the sword once again, with the addition of Catra.

 _Ow, watch it buddy. That stings,_ Catra internally warned the blue-haired sorcerer that was casting a spell on her.

Adora watched from across the room as Catra’s impatient grew with every spell, every page turn, and every new sorcerer that came to look at her. _Don’t hurt anyone. They’re trying to help you._

Catra glared at Adora.

Adora turned to Castaspella, who was worriedly staring down at the sword. To gain her attention, Adora said her name. She turned to her and Adora asked, “How much longer will you guys need?”

“Uhh,” Castaspella began. “Twenty minutes? Then we’ll take a break and I’ll convene with my colleagues about possible solutions.”

 _Twenty more minutes._ Adora assured Catra, meeting her eyes across the room.

The twenty minutes passed with ease for Adora, as she got caught up in a conversation with an apprentice of Castaspella. The girl, who couldn’t have been much older than Adora, explained steps they were taking to break the curse between her and Catra. Her voice was soft and her words were simple enough that Adora understood her.

 _She has nice hair,_ Adora thought to herself as she studied the sorceress’ soft orange curls.

 _How much longer?_ Catra snapped, breaking the moment’s peace for Adora. She turned to see Catra leaned against a table, aggressively tapping her claws and glaring at Adora. _It’s been twenty minutes._

Adora felt unease at the brewing rage she could sense within Catra. She wasn’t sure what exactly caused it. She seemed alright on the way to Mystacor. She hadn’t put up a fight about coming here that morning. Catra could only keep her thoughts from blurting what ailed her for so long. Adora could wait. Or perhaps they’ll have only this thing solved before then. That would be ideal.

Before Adora could reply to Catra, Castaspella walked over to inform Adora that the sorcerers were going to convene and return in a few minutes. They all filed out of the room, including the apprentice Adora had been talking to, until it was only herself and Catra left.

Catra sprawled out on a countertop, pushing books and scrolls off as she did. Her eyes fixated on the high ceilings above. Adora remained sat in her stool as she eyed Catra.

_Stop staring at me._

_There was a time when I didn’t need mind-reading powers to know why you are upset. Now I have this but I’m lost. What’s up?_ Adora questioned.

 _Nothing, weirdo. I just don’t want to be here._ Catra denied

_No, if that was the cause you’d be destroying this laboratory._

Catra turned to pierce her mismatched eyes into Adora. _We’re not friends. I don’t have to explain myself to you._

Adora avoided Catra’s gaze, focusing on the sword that was laid out on the table next to her. She stood from her stool and picked it up. She swung it around a bit out of a need for a distraction. Although her back was turned away from her, Adora could feel Catra’s eyes on her.

“Stop staring at me,” Adora quipped aloud.

“Adora,” Catra stated with sudden seriousness.

Adora spun around at her name, setting down her sword in a hurry. “What?” she replied immediately, ready for whatever admission Catra was going to give.

“I need to leave. No matter what Castaspella says,” Catra proclaimed.

Adora’s eyebrows raised at the sentences. “They’re trying to help—”

“Adora! I don’t care if you can hear my thoughts!” Catra shouted, cutting Adora off. She was no longer lying on the countertop, now favoring a sitting position.

“Yes! Yes you do!” Adora yelled in response. “You’ve barely thought a word all day because of it!”

“That’s because I’m trying to figure out how to get out of here and away from you! I don’t care if you hear my thoughts when I’m at the Horde! They’re simple and mundane. You’re the one who’s really bothered by this whole mess because you think I’m going to use all your thoughts against you,” Catra ranted as she gripped the ends of the countertop.

“Why should I think you wouldn’t? You’ve betrayed me in every sense of the word! Ever since you left me on that ledge in the First One’s citadel, you’ve made it pretty clear to me you’re going to do every in your power to stop me from succeeding.”

Catra began to shake with anger. “I meant everything I said that day! I _am_ stronger now. I don’t need your thoughts to beat you. I can do that on my own. So I’m leaving and you can’t stop me.”

“How are you—”

“Adora?” Castaspella said, interrupting Adora.

Adora turned to see Castaspella’s head peeked into the room. “Yes?”

“Can you come speak with me in the hall, please?”

Adora exited the room with a curt, _Behave,_ to Catra. Once in the hall, Adora noticed Castaspella’s fretful expression. “What’s wrong?” she asked immediately.

The sorceress frowned. “I’m so sorry, Adora, but we have no clue what caused this bond. We can’t pinpoint any curse or jinx or charm that could have done this. We know it’s something to do with the Sword of Protection but it’s First Ones tech. I’m afraid we just don’t the knowledge to cut the bond yet. We simply need more time if we’re going to solve this issue.”

Adora could feel her heart sink into the marble floor. “What’s next?” she asked disheartedly.

“We’d like you and Catra to stay for a few more days. I’ll make sure you have a place to sleep and food to eat. My assistants are going to comb through every book as one last try,” Castaspella requested with clasped hands.

“Okay. Yes. We’ll stay,” Adora promised.

“I understand Catra’s isn’t pleased to be here,” Castaspella commented. “And we can’t keep her here against her will. If the Horde comes looking for her, we can’t fight back.”

“I’ll convince her,” Adora promised. “And it’s not like she can just sneak out as long as I’ve got—” Adora paused as she processed what she was saying, “—THE SWORD!” In an instant, Adora pushed open the door. To her relief, both Catra and the sword were inside. Catra stood at the table the sword was lying on, hands hovering above it. Catra stared at Adora as if the latter had gone insane.

“I can show you two to your room, if you’d like?” Castaspella suggested as she stepped into the laboratory, unfazed by Adora’s panicked outburst.

\---

“A few days?!” Catra exclaimed.

“Maybe less. They need more time,” Adora explained.

The two were in the room Castaspella had provided for them. It housed two beds, a dresser, and a large stained glass window. Catra was pacing around the room as Adora explained what Castaspella told her.

Adora expected Catra to say something about leaving. She didn’t. She paced and paced and paced. Adora felt dizzy watching her. Castaspella was right, Adora knew. They couldn’t keep her against her will. She’d find a way to somehow leave. She was too intuitive for Adora to keep up with at times.

Eventually, nightfall came. Adora had spent the day keeping a close eye on Catra. She was plotting her escape. Adora heard her thoughts about routes from Mystacor to the Fright Zone. She didn’t comment on them. Just silently listened.

“I call this one!” Catra announced as she flopped on the bed near the window.

Adora didn’t pick a fight. She laid down in the other bed. It was the one she wanted, anyway, as it was closest to the dresser. She carefully set her sword atop the dresser before climbing under the turquoise duvet.

Sleep didn’t come easily for Adora that night. She found herself paranoid by the thoughts of Catra’s departure once she heard calm, even breaths coming from the other bed. She hoped that Catra wouldn’t decide to fight her way out of Mystacor. Adora would hate to anyone get hurt. Of course, Adora could put a stop to any aggression shown by Catra with her sword.

Adora forced herself to relax. She focused on the soft, familiar sounds of Catra sleeping. It lulled her to sleep more efficiently than any of the sleeping elixirs the healers of Bright Moon had given her.

\---

_Adora?_

Adora awoke immediately at the quiet inquiry of her name. However, she didn’t open her eyes nor make any other external signs that she was awake. She kept her thoughts silent as she listened.

 _Adora? Are you awake?_ came Catra’s thoughts again. Seconds passed and Adora remained quiet. She heard Catra slide off of the bed and carefully pad her way across the floor. The sounds approached Adora’s bedside, causing her heartbeat to pick up its pace.

Despite the warning bells going off in her head, Adora cracked open one of her eyes to see Catra standing at the dresser near where she lay. Her hand hesitated above the handle before gripping it. She lifted it in one confident swoop. Adora squeezed her eyes shut when Catra turned around. More footsteps followed. Adora heard the window open.

She sat up in bed and thought, _Catra._

Startled, Catra spun to face Adora. She was holding the sword in front of her. _Shit._

 _Please stay. They want to help you,_ Adora pleaded.

The seconds of silence that passed was deafening. Finally, Catra spoke aloud, “See ya soon, Adora.”

“Goodbye, Catra,” Adora replied with a small, disappointed smile.

Without another word, Catra exited the room through the window with Adora’s sword in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned. Next chapter's gonna be a good one. ;)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated as they are my only source of nutrition.
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr if you're up for a chat!](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has emotions. Adora has emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Catra-centric chapter, but Adora does have a moment towards the end. Also peep the updated tags, it gets a bit angsty up in here.
> 
> Big thanks to my betas!

Adora should have chased her. She should have run down the hall and alerted Castaspella. She shouldn’t have brought her here. She should have known this was how it was going to end.

Catra was gone. And so was the sword.

Adora went back to sleep, exhausted from the day’s — and night’s — events.

\---

Catra urged the floating rock to fly faster. She fully expected to see sorcerers appear at the edge of Mystacor. No one came. No one chased her. She was free.

_ Adora? Adora! _ Catra chanted, waiting for a response. None came. Adora was asleep again.

Relief flooded Catra. She clutched Adora’s sword to her chest. Now, all she needed to do was make to the Fright Zone and find Entrapta.  _ She can fix all of this. Adora won’t be in my head for much longer. _

There was some truth in Catra said to Adora. Part of her didn’t care that she heard the nonsense that went on in her head. Ninety-nine percent of Catra’s thoughts Adora could hear. There was that other one percent, however, that she couldn’t.

It’s hard to pinpoint the exact moment these thoughts started. When they were kids, it was harmless admiration for a cool, tough friend. But  _ Wow, Adora’s really fast _ and  _ Adora’s so strong!  _ turned into  _ Adora’s arms are really nice  _ and  _ Adora’s fighting face is adorable. _

It got worse as they grew older. 

_ How does Adora keep her hair so nice? _

_ I wish Adora would kiss me.  _

_ Why doesn’t Adora love me? _

Catra grunted at the loud thoughts replaying in her head. It felt so long ago. Truly, up until Adora became She-Ra, she loved her. No, she loved her a bit after that too. When Catra realized she was leaving for good, the thoughts stopped. They were swiftly replaced.

_ Traitor, I can’t believe I was ever friends with Adora. _

_ Adora looks so stupid with that sword. _

_ Why doesn’t Adora  _ **_love me?_ **

Well, some persisted. She was hurt, after all. Adora left her with little regret. Catra realized she never loved her. It stung more than any punch or kick ever did.

Catra got over her. Adora was gone so Catra made new friends. Scorpia and Entrapta didn’t have blonde hair or blue eyes. They were fine with Catra’s alliance to the Horde. Entrapta was smarter than Adora and Scorpia had better arms.

There was a period where she didn’t have any thoughts of Adora. She went about her daily business. She spent time with her new friends and followed Hordak’s commands. It was perfect.

Then, in an instant, Adora was back in her thoughts. This time, quite literally. 

It was okay, in the beginning. They fought and bickered as enemies should. But it quickly turned into frenemy banter. Catra missed teasing Adora, despite everything she had done to move past her. She was falling all over again. Adora the stupidly caring and occasionally witty and tragically pretty Princess of Power was taking over Catra’s mind as if she had never left it.

That’s why she needed to put a stop to it. Because if Adora learned too much…

If she didn’t…

If she  _ did… _

It doesn’t matter. It can’t happen. It won’t happen. Catra’s worked hard to get where she is now and she isn’t willing to give it up for a girl.

Even Adora.

\---

It was a long walk from Mystacor to the Fright Zone. Catra was on her feet all night, sneaking through the edges of Bright Moon and traversing the Whispering Woods.

Her feet were numb by the time she made it back to the Horde. She called to the guard atop a watchtower. They seemed shocked to see her.

Catra was escorted to Hordak’s headquarters by a couple of guards. It appeared she was interrupting a tense meeting. Hordak, Shadow Weaver, Scorpia, Entrapta, and a few other Force Captains were sat around a table with various maps laid out upon it. 

“Uh… What’d I miss?” Catra asked.

The conference room erupted into chatter. Scorpia ran over to Catra a tight hug and Entrapta cackled with joy. Shadow Weaver was demanding where she’d been the past couple of days.

“Scorpia, stop,” Catra begged before Scorpia released her. She took a few deep breaths before saying, “I can explain.”

“Please do,” Hordak stated as he leaned forward to study her.

“First of all, I have this,” Catra began, revealing the sword she’d been holding behind her back. She set it on the table for her allies to admire. 

Entrapta cheered, “Oh my goodness! The things I can do with this!”

Hordak smirked. “Certainly an interesting development. Why do you have the Sword of Protection?”

“I met with the She-Ra in the Whispering Woods after her request to talk about our telepathic bond and her possible solutions. I only agreed because I wanted to steal her sword for Entrapta. Long story short, she knocked me out. I eventually escaped with her sword,” Catra explained to eager ears. A flurry of more questions followed. Catra answered as truthfully as she deemed necessary.

“We thought you were dead!” Scorpia eventually exclaimed.

“Well, I’m not,” Catra replied with a roll of her eyes.

“I thought you left willingly to help our enemies,” Shadow Weaver hissed. 

Catra pointed to the sword as she countered, “I think it’s pretty clear whose side I’m on.”

It was Hordak that spoke next. His voice was deep and firm. “I ordered an attack on Bright Moon to retrieve you, whether you were there willingly or unwillingly. The troops were supposed to leave tonight.” Catra opened her mouth to suggest he call off the unneeded attack, but he continued, “We’ll go through with the attack. They’re helpless without She-Ra. Victory could be near.”

Catra’s stomach flipped. “That’s… That’s wonderful! Whoo-hoo!” she cheered despite the doubt in her chest.

Hordak squinted as he looked at Catra. “This meeting is dismissed. Take the sword to Entrapta’s laboratory,” he announced. Catra reached for the sword but Shadow Weaver stopped her with a glare. 

“Scorpia, why don’t you carry the sword? It’s rather heavy and Catra must be tired from her walk,” Shadow Weaver suggested as she stared down Catra.

Catra put on a fake grin. “Thank you, Shadow Weaver. How thoughtful of you.”

Scorpia, Entrapta, and Catra all made their way through the twisting halls to the laboratory. Catra did her best to keep her cool, even though she suspected Shadow Weaver was keeping a close eye on her. She had no reason to be worried, she had done nothing wrong. She went to the Whispering Woods to steal a sword. She was not a traitor.

_ So you’re back home? _ Adora’s voice rang out in Catra head.

_ Good morning, Adora! Sleep well?  _ Catra greeted with faux enthusiasm. 

_ Dandy as always. Although I seem to have misplaced my sword, _ Adora replied.  _ I let you go because Castaspella didn’t want a hostage. I’m going to get my sword back eventually. _

_ Right, you’re going to waltz in the Fright Zone and demand you’re sword back. Good luck with that,  _ Catra responded. She ignored Adora’s following thoughts about friends and princesses and blah blah blah blah.

The trio entered the dark lab lit only by the neon glow of Entrapta’s tech. 

\---

“Pardon?” Castaspella asked with raised eyebrows.

“Catra’s gone. She took my sword,” Adora repeated, trying to not let her humiliation show.

“Oh dear,” Castaspella stated as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “What are you going to do?”

Adora frowned, casting her eyes to the polished floor. “I’m going to go back to Bright Moon. Hopefully, Queen Angella will know what to do.”

Castaspella placed a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Adora. This will work out in the end, I promise.”

Adora felt exhausted despite the fact that she slept in more than she typically did. She nodded, placing a smile onto her face to ease the sorceress’ worries. “I know. I’d better get going.”

“Good luck,” Castaspella farewelled.

Adora made the journey back to Bright Moon alone. The quiet annoyed her. She had never felt such lonesomeness in a long while She promised herself to make amends with Glimmer and Bow. They were right, after all. And she had so much to tell them.

_ Would you shut up? I’m trying to listen to Entrapta, _ Catra hissed into Adora’s mind.

Adora froze as she processed Catra’s words.  _ Do you just say Entrapta? _

_ Yeah, what about it? She’s helping me with your sword. _

As if Adora wasn’t dealing with enough already, Catra shattered her world just a bit more.  _ Entrapta? _ Adora repeated, wondering if she had misheard again.

_ Yeah. The girl with the long magical purple hair. _

_ I thought she was dead. _

The silence from Catra that followed was nearly painful to Adora. 

_ That’s what that statue was all about!  _ Catra suddenly exclaimed.  _ No, she’s very much alive. _

_ You’d better not be messing with me.  _ Adora replied before she continued her travels to Bright Moon. She’d have so, so much to tell Glimmer and Bow.

\---

After a very strange conversation with Adora, Catra leaned back in a chair and watched Entrapta work. The Dryl Princess was entertaining to watch. She talked to herself and cackled too often. Her voice and keyboard clicks bounced off the metallic walls.

She was exhausted after missing a night’s rest. However, she found she couldn’t sleep. Her eyes were glued to the glowing clock on one of the computer screens. 

“When’re the troops leaving for Bright Moon?” Catra asked, breaking through Entrapta’s ramblings.

“In about four hours,” Scorpia answered. “And don’t even think about joining. You have bags under your eyes. You should sleep.”

“Yeah,” Catra agreed. She closed her eyes, attempting to take a quick nap.

_ Sleep sleep sleep, _ she chanted to herself.

_ That’s always effective, _ Adora’s voice rang out in her head.

_ Are you still in Mystacor? _ Catra asked, the question coming out forcefully.

_ No, I’m heading back to Bright Moon. _

The pit in Catra’s stomach grew larger.  _ You’re going to be there when… _

_ When what? _

_ Nothing! _ Catra assured as she tried not to picture a swordless Adora trying to protect the innocent people of Bright Moon.  _ Oh Eterna, I shouldn’t even care! _

_ Care about what?  _ Adora interrogated again.

_ Nothing!  _ Catra repeated as she dug her claws into her hands in frustration. “Gah! I’m gonna take a walk. I can’t sleep.”

Scorpia offered to join her but she refused. Catra took a long walk to clear her head. The familiar zig-zagging hallways relaxed her a bit. However, the gnawing feeling in her stomach wouldn’t stop.

“I need to bring back the sword,” Catra breathed aloud to herself so Adora couldn’t here. “I shouldn’t! I really shouldn’t! But I can’t have Adora’s blood on my hands. Not like this, at least.”

Shadow Weaver suddenly appeared in the hallway she was pacing in. “Catra? What are you fretting about?”

“I’m fine,” Catra denied. “I’m a little tired.”

Shadow Weaver glowered. “I don’t believe your story. You’ve got Adora in your head and she’s messing with you. If I find any evidence you’re helping our enemies—”

“You’re paranoid,” Catra challenged, standing defensively in front of the dark sorceress. “And you won’t find anything.”

“I’d better not,” Shadow Weaver said as she moved past Catra.

Catra clenched her jaw.  _ I can’t believe I’m doing this. _

_ Doing what? _ came Adora’s ever-present voice.

_ Nothing!  _ Catra groaned yet again.

She made her way back to the lab. She made up a story that there was another meeting about tonight’s plans to Scorpia. The princess slipped out of the room, leaving only Catra and Entrapta.

“So, what are you doing, exactly, with the sword?” she asked as she approached the sword. It was glowing and had various wires attached to it.

“I’m taking energy readings. I’m also comparing it to my magical artifacts database. The gem in the middle is particularly interesting because—”

“Don’t care,” Catra interrupted. She pointed to a loading bar on the screen. “What’s that?”

“The sword behaves like a computer. I’m currently trying to break into the firewall to access its data. That’s the progress bar,” Entrapta eagerly explained, clapping her hands together. “Once it's done, I’m confident I’ll figure out what’s causing your telepathic bond with Adora.”

“Oh, cool,” Catra monotoned. “How long is it going to take?”

“This is a very complicated process—”

“How long, Entrapta?” Catra repeated, towering over the purple-haired princess.

“At least all night,” Entrapta answered.

Catra winced before composing herself again. “I heard there are tiny ice cream sundaes in the dining hall.”

“Really?” Entrapta breathed in disbelief. She cheered as she ran out of the lab. 

Finally alone, Catra stepped closer to the countertop the sword was resting on. Her fingers wrapped around the handle and she lifted it slowly. Somehow, she had to avoid Shadow Weaver’s gaze as she left. Her eyes caught the large vent in the room. Catra sighed.

\---

When Adora arrived back at Bright Moon, she immediately went to tell Queen Angella the terrible news. She winced at the Queen’s expression after she explained the situation. 

“I don’t believe it,” Angella stated with a near hysterical tone. “You don’t have your sword?”

“We can get it back!” Adora assured while wildly shaking her hands in an attempt at a calming motion.

“This is awful. Glim—!”

“Wait!” Adora interrupted. The Queen paused. “I need to talk to her one-on-one. I have some things to apologize for.”

Angella nodded. “I’m going to think about what to do about the mess you’ve created. When you have a fight with your friends in the future, at least tell me where you’re going. You had us all worried sick.”

Adora’s eyes cast to the floor. “I’m sorry.” Angella stood from her throne and Adora took it as a cue to leave.

Adora avoided Glimmer and Bow, still trying to formulate what she wanted to say to them. She decided to take a quick nap after the exhausting night and day she had.

Her nap was interrupted by the sound of rocks being thrown at her window. With a yawn, Adora went to look what was causing the noise. To her surprise, she saw Catra waving up at her with the Sword of Protection.

_ What are you doing here? _ Adora asked.

_ Come down here.  _ Catra replied. 

Adora was a bit tired of Catra’s antics, but she did want her sword back. She left her room and took the stairs down to the nearest exit. Catra was waiting for her there, leaning against a wall. 

“Hi,” she said with a small wave.

“What are you doing here?” Adora repeated. She squared her shoulders and took an intimidating step towards Catra.

“Woah there!” Catra exclaimed. “I’m not here for a fight.”

Adora relaxed slightly. “You want to talk?”

“Yes,” Catra sighed. She stared down at the sword in her hands. “Horde soldiers are going to be here in a few hours, maybe sooner.”

Adora’s eyes searched Catra’s face for a sign she was lying. She found none. “Seriously? Why?”

Catra met Adora’s gaze. “They were planning to save me, but then I showed up with the sword and plans changed. Without She-Ra, Bright Moon’s vulnerable.” Catra lifted the sword. The sun gleamed from its silver edge. “I’m taking a risk being here. Shadow Weaver already thinks I’m working with you. However, I want to see She-Ra fall after a brave, courageous fight, not after a coward stole her sword.”

Adora felt her stomach twist at the uncertainty within her. “You’re not a coward.”

Catra laughed.

“You’re not. You’re here, now. That’s brave because I remember what Shadow Weaver’s does with traitors,” Adora added.

Catra shuddered before holding out the sword for Adora to take. “I have no idea how I’m going to explain this. Take it.”

Adora’s hand shook a bit as she reached for her sword. When she touched it, a jolt of energy shocked her. It appeared to shock Catra too. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

_ You could stay here, _ Adora offered internally, too afraid to say it aloud.

_ I can’t, _ Catra replied.  _ I don’t want to. _

Adora frowned. “I don’t understand you.”

Catra laughed again, her soft smile causing Adora’s stomach to swirl some more. “I don’t understand you either.”

“Do you really not care?” Adora inquired.

“About what?”

“About me being able to hear your thoughts.”

Catra shook her head. “I do care. That’s why I stole the sword. Entrapta was supposed to hack into it and fix this, but it was going to take too long and you’d be dead if I didn’t return it in time.”

Adora’s head perked up at the mention of the princess. “She’s really alive?”

“Yep,” Catra replied. “She’s happy. The Horde’s got plenty of stuff for her to tinker with.”

Adora gave Catra a sad smile at the mention of the princess. “You should probably get going.”

“Yeah,” Catra agreed but made no move to leave.

“Are you gonna be here with the Horde troops?” Adora questioned.

“I don’t know. I’m tired,” Catra replied while staring up at the sunset-orange sky.

“Ah, right,” Adora replied. “See you.”

Catra began to walk backward. “See ya. Talk to you…” she finished her sentence mentally,  _ always. _

Adora chuckled, watching as Catra left the palace grounds and headed back to the Fright Zone. Once she was out of sight, Adora leaned her forehead against the nearest wall. 

_ I have so, so, so much to tell Glimmer and Bow,  _ she thought as she fought back the emotions trying to claw their way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated including another scene with Adora in this chapter, but I decided it would fit better in the next. Adora's gonna have some serious feelings y'all. 
> 
> Anyway, chat with me on [tumblr](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/)or reblog the memes I reblog. Whatevs. Peace out till next chapter!


End file.
